Attack on Robot
by smartypantsgirlPJO
Summary: An AU where their world is modernized. SNK, first fanfiction OF snk.


_**Introduction**_

_A hundred years ago_, humans inhabited the land. They were the top of the food chain. They lived in peace, forming societies, and creating new languages, and improving their technology with every passing minute. Until that dreadful day.  
A quiet home. Children laughing, playing with their mechanical E.T.S's, and the parents chuckling as they watched their child. People rode through the metal streets in their cars, which ran on solar power. Some floated around on the new F.T.S's. Everything was still. Quiet. Wind blew, and a single dandelion was whisked away, as fast as everyone's hope on that day.  
The plates on Ms. Grahams windowsill in her kitchen began to vibrate. The dogs began to bark. Something was off. Then IT was spotted.  
A gigantic metal foot stepped into the middle of the road, sparks flying everywhere, crushing three children and a dog. This thing, later to be known as a "robot" was 15 meters tall. It was silver, with a dark reflective surface, composed of many parts. It had a blank face, with no eyes, and nothing but a slit for a mouth. But that's not when the true horror came.  
It was chaos. People began to yell, scream, and run for the next city, trying to save themselves and their children. The street was overrun with cars driving, going nowhere, and doomed to die. The police was shooting bullets at the robot, with no use, as the bullets just bounced off, occasionally striking the heart of many men and women, piercing them as they lay cold on the ground, blood everywhere.  
Everyone was running for the next city, trying to escape. But alas, only 5% of the population managed to escape.  
100 years later, and by now things have changed. The survivors of "the incident" managed to build an extremely large city, enclosed by three fences. Clôture(which is the official term for it, but everyone calls them fences) Maria, Rose and Sina. Maria was the exterior fence. There were military ranks. Military police, who stayed inside the innermost fence, Sina, to protect the Executive, as he was known. There was the Garrison, which "protected the fence" or were on border control. Long ago, humans had figured that there were thousands of robots wandering outside the fence, most about 15 meters tall. Where they had come from, it was the Survey Corps jobs to find out. The fence was 60 meters tall, not clear, and extremely thick and tough. It was made of tough, black rock known to humans thousands of years before as "obsidian". The Survey Corps would venture outside the walls, to investigate the robots. They were the bravest, toughest soldier. However, most deaths in the military were mostly caused by the Survey Corps.  
People had tried to rebuild their cities, and died each time, always on the brink of extinction. Only the Survey Corps were allowed outside the walls since then, orders by Executive herself.

However, everyone, even the children, knew one thing. The robots were the sole thing that doomed humanity.

_**Chapter 1- The Fall of Maria**_  
"Eren! Eren!" Young Mikasa yelled as she tried to pull her brother back. She was tugging at his sleeve, and yanking at his arms, trying to keep him away from these strange contraptions. Eren had tears in his eyes and was growing red, obviously trying hard not to cry. "Mom, mom isn't here yet. We have to go back for her! We have to save her! She'll be broken!" Eren screamed.  
Earlier this day, something over 60 meters tall kicked a hole in the fence. It was a robot, one that had not been seen in a hundred years. Everyone's eyes had grown wide in fear, and people screamed trying to run to Rose, the second layer of the fences. Robots began to walk in through the hole, and the chaos became worse. Many died simply from panic that day.  
The two children tried to look away as others watched in horrors as these beasts killed with such intensity. Their mouths were a simple slit, and it curved ever so slightly to form a toothless smile. That's how you knew it was about to strike. It would use it's metal hands to pick up a person around the waist and smile at it. Ever so slowly, it tugged at this person until he or she snapped, and it rained blood. The robot then whisked the person away, and its mouth became a slit again. It was horrible and sick.  
"Eren.." Mikasa started, with tears in her eyes. She loved Carla Jaeger, but she knew that this is not what she would want. She'd want them to get inside to Fence Rose, the second layer, and leave her to die. Mikasa knew it was for the best.  
"Eren.. your mom cannot be saved. You KNOW that." "How could you say that? She's our mother, even though you're only adopted. She is going to DIE! We have to save her!" Eren said. "We have to..."  
Eren soon struggled out of Mikasa's grip, and ran away from the fence, as their house was on the opposite side. His tears were being flown away by the wind now, the droplets of water floating somewhere in the wind. "Mom! Mom!" He yelled out. Mikasa, with an exasperated sigh was close behind. "I am NOT going to let Eren die because of his stupidness."  
They soon found their mother, crushed under the rubble of their home. "Mom?! We'll get you out, w-we'll get you out. Mikasa, come help!" Eren called out. Mikasa thought that it was no use, but she helped anyway. They pushed up on the wooden beam entrapping Carla Jaegers legs, and pushed and pushed...  
"Leave me to die. Eren, " "What? Never!" Eren said. "Eren it's hopeless! Save yourselves!" Carla yelled, shedding tears. Mikasa was crying now, full on crying now, as she wanted to help Carla escape. She knew Carla was right though.  
"Mikasa. Take Eren and find Hannes, one of the police officers. Let him take you to Rose." Mikasa nodded. While she understood faster than Eren what she planned to do, she kept pushing. "Eren. Both my legs are broken. If you managed to get me out, I wouldn't be able to walk!" Carla yelled. "Mother! Stop! Stop all of you! I'll carry you to Rose myself! You're not going to die!" Eren screamed. "Eren, stop screaming.." Mikasa mumbled under her breath.  
A policeman headed their way, a blond middle aged man. He had the special Wrist-Bracelet Manuever Gear, or WB MG. It was Hannes!  
"Carla, I heard what you said, I'll take these children to Rose. " "No! No!" Eren yelled as Hannes picked both of them up, and hoisted them over his shoulders. Mikasa, with her tears all dried out looked away, biting her lips back and struggling to stay calm. Eren tried to wriggle free, to run back, to save his mother, but it was too late.  
A robot had already spotted her. Its creepy features were highlighted in the setting sun. Funny, how beautiful the sky was, in an arrangement of pinks and oranges and blues. The birds were chirping quietly, and the trees were slowly moving in the soft winds. However, the events weren't all that nice. Everything seemed.. darker.  
It's small slit of a mouth became ever so curved, and its head was tilted. It bent down, to look, somehow at Carla. It removed the wooden beam from on top of her with ease. But it didn't stop there. Mikasa closed her eyes, and allowed a few more tears to fall. "Stop! Stop!" Eren yelled in vain.  
The robot took her body in both of its hands, snapping it like a twig, allowing for a rainbow of one color to be seen- red.  
The blood splattered everywhere, even on Eren's outstrectched hands. The robot threw her body somewhere to the side, and its metal clinking and closing mouth were a sign it was looking for its next victim. It's thudding footsteps meant that they were safe- for now.  
Hannes looked away now too. Carla had been a friend. He pushed back his tears and ran faster than ever. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Carla. I'm sorry, so sorry.."  
Eren was crying, very strongly. He looked at his mothers blood, one single splattered droplet on his hand was all he had.  
"I- I will avenge you. " he whispered to no one. Eren clenched his fists tightly. "I will join the military, and I will fight! I will fight! I will kill them all!" He yelled angrily. "_I will kill them all_."

**_I don't own Attack on Titan. Nope. I saw this idea on tumblr and decided to write it. Should I continue it?_**


End file.
